When operating a device such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, a user may need to save the information (e.g., text, images, web pages, etc.) that he or she is browsing. The select and copy approach may be used to duplicate the information presented on the screen, but the steps involved may be relatively cumbersome and will be subject to certain constraints. However, not all types of information can be duplicated using a select and copy technique. Therefore, screenshots can be used to capture information from the screens of devices.
Below are two types of conventional screenshot generation techniques:
In the first type of screenshot generation technique, the screen capture function is realized by setting up a specialized button or a specialized combination of buttons which, after they are simultaneously engaged, save a screenshot of whatever is presented at the screen of the device. For example, a screen capture may be initiated by pressing the power button plus a volume increase/decrease button or plus some virtual buttons, simultaneously. However, this traditional interactive approach may be inconvenient because it requires the users to simultaneous reach for and push various buttons. Therefore, such an approach may lead to erroneous operations.
In another type of screenshot generation technique, the screen capture function is realized through specific traces created by sliding a user's finger or palm across the screen of the device. For example, a screenshot could be triggered by an enclosed path of a certain size traced upon the screen by the user's finger. However, such an approach may cause a certain amount of damage to the screen and may also lead to erroneous operations.